Twili
Twili are the dominant and most widespread humanoid people of the Realm of Twilight. History Ethnicities Oorgath The most ancient and mysterious of the Twili, the Oorgath people ventured from the south many centuries after the Dark Interlopers were cast into the Realm of Twilight, crossing the Nether Rifts and settling in the far east. There they founded the lost kingdom of Oorgath and studied the magics of their dying world, crating magical masks that grant power or twist the wearer in the Shadow Beasts and Fused Shadows. Eventually they discovered the mysterious entities known as the Eclipse, which were the remnants of an ancient process of the world. Harnessing the power of the Eclipse allowed the Oorgath to perceive the fourth dimension, Time, which drove them mad. They shed their corporeal forms, becoming akin to Haunts or Spirits. Their ghostlike being appears like a Twili riddled with cracks emitting a sickly orange light, their digits stonelike claws and faces concealed by elaborate masks. Twili The Twili are the most widespread beings of the Realm of Twilight, native to the ancient seabeds of the south, including the Palace of Twilight, Elmenzhia, Uzu, and Valran.They founded the Dynasty of Mizorant in the vicinity of where their ancestors first arrived in the Realm of Twilight from Hyrule, and have maintained the Kingdom for several thousand years despite numerous civil wars and coups. They drove indigenous beings such as the Dark Dragons and Shadow Bulblins east into the Nether Rifts through their expansions, earning the animosity of the tribes. Border conflicts and raids along their eastern border are commonplace. The Twili have evolved into drastically different beings than their Hyrulean ancestors, partially due to adaptations to their harsh new world as well as magical interference by beings such as the Fairies of Twilight. While retaining a similar humanoid form, they have grown taller and slimmer, with much longer limbs and necks due to the low gravity of their home. Their skin lacks pigment, being an alabaster white or at times pale blue or cyan, often with colored blotches and markings. Their eyes have become pupiless and bioluminescent, glowing blazing yellow, to better see in the endless twilight of their home, and though their retain hair on their head and face like a Hyrulean, it can come in odd colors such as green and blue. Bonemold The Twili equivilent of Sheikah to Hylians, the Bonemold are an near equally bloodline-obsessed offshoot of Twili who strive to retain the blood of their ancient Yiga ancestors. This obsession with blood purity had led to a more Hyrulean appearance than others of their kind, with eyes with colored irises and white sclera. While magical bloodlines have long died off, they retain the physical flexibilty of their Sheikah ancestors, and the blood of Gerudo and other exiles has led them to be less inbred and sickly their their Light World counterpart. The Bonemold exist both as a martial order and political entity within the Dynasty of Mizorant, often pursuing their own strongly traditionalist agendas in opposition to the rulers of the Dynasty and their Fairy of Twilight puppetmasters. The Bonemold, while found across the Dynasty, hold lands west of Valran. Northern Twili Cousins of the Twili of the Dynasty of Mizorant, these peoples are one of many groups of Twili colonizers and settlers who ventured beyond the borders, becoming a variety of Twili ethnicities. Represented by Ellise, these Twili, inhabiting the ancient seabed north of the Dynasty of Mizorant, are distinguished from their southern cousins by grey skin and eyes with red irises and black sclera. Category:Peoples